


defying gravity

by earendilion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earendilion/pseuds/earendilion
Summary: How do you love a free spirit?





	

"I hope you're happy!" Jeonghan screamed. Seungcheol flinched at the bite in his voice, the sting in the tone.  
  
"I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever; I hope you think you're clever!"  
  
Seungcheol didn't mean to retort. He slammed his palm on the wooden table, voice loud but shaky. "I hope you're happy too!" He pointed at the opened envelope, bills crisp as their edges peek out of the manila. Next to it was a stack of photos of a man, supine on a couch, half-naked. Jeonghan expression faltered for a second, eyes glistening as they followed his finger, then back at him.  
  
"I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission," he continued, "to—to feed your own ambition!"  
  
Jeonghan hated that. He hated how Seungcheol thought every fight could be won with the absurd number of syllables he could spew out. He hated how he was usually _right_.  
  
_So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now._  
  
They stood there, eyes trained on each other. It had always ended up becoming a staring contest, and the winner was the one who didn't break down and cry. Jeonghan usually lost.  
  
His lips quivered as he walked forward and reached out for his hand. "Listen to me," pleaded Jeonghan.  
  
Seungcheol merely stared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days passed. On the desk by the bed there was a laptop, screen bright despite the darkness in the room and the two sleeping figures next to it, backs to each other. There was a document open on one corner of the screen—an acceptance letter. Details of residence and a salary, suffixed by numerous zeroes. On another corner of the screen were details for a flight from Seoul to New York.  
  
The room was silent. They were both quiet sleepers; that was one of the many things they had shared. One look at the room would tell a person that this place was a home instead of merely a house, but the open luggage on the floor says otherwise. It was barely full, except for some pressed dress shirts and slacks. A hoodie, some socks, and ripped jeans were scattered haphazardly near the door. The room was filled with opposites and contrasts, from clothes to people.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, they sat opposite each other at the dining table with two cups of coffee—one sweet and one black. They didn't say a word; they never needed to in many situations. Jeonghan gave him a pleading look. He looked into Seungcheol's dark eyes and searched for something.  
  
"You can have all you ever wanted." Jeonghan’s voice was small.  
  
"I know," replied Seungcheol, "but I don't want it." He stared down at his coffee and shook his head. "No," he said. "I can't want it anymore."  
  
"Something has changed within me," he explained. _Something is not the same._ "I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."  
  
Jeonghan fiddled with the handle on his mug. "Too late for second guessing?" he asked, hoping. _Too late to go back to sleep._ Seungcheol’s determination was as admirable as it was infuriating. When he wanted something, he stopped at nothing to get it. Jeonghan was living example of that.  
  
"It's time to trust my instincts," said Seungcheol, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
_Close my eyes and leap._  
_It's time to try defying gravity._  
  
"I think I'll try—"  
"Defying gravity?"  
  
Despite the differences in their own complexities, they had always managed to be on the same wavelength. It sounded like something he would say, Jeonghan thought.  
  
"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur." Now he was even more surprised at himself.  
  
Seungcheol twisted his mug idly. "I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so," he replied, "some things I can't change, but till I try…I’ll never know."  
  
"Too long I've been afraid of…" His voice trailed off.  
  
He stared at Jeonghan. He was staring into his caramel-colored drink, as beautiful as he was the first time they met. He didn't notice that he had stopped talking.  
  
_Losing love I guess I've lost._  
  
_Well, if that's love..._ He sighed and took another sip. The coffee was now, in addition to being bitter, cold. Seungcheol made a wry half-smile as he compared himself to his beverage in his head.  
  
_…It comes at much too high a cost._  
  
  
  
  
  
_I'd sooner buy defying gravity._  
_Kiss me goodbye; I'm defying gravity, and you can’t pull me down._  
  
  
  
  
  
It was night, and they were in bed. Seungcheol hesitantly wrapped an arm around Jeonghan, pulling him close. Their foreheads touched. For a moment, everything seemed fine.  
  
"Come with me," he whispered, gently brushing dark strands away from his face. Jeonghan wanted this moment to last forever. He didn't want to think about anything else. He didn't want to deal with an empty seat and an empty bed. He didn't want to think about how selfish he had been, how he thought he had the right to stop him from achieving his dreams. Seungcheol was _his_ dream.  
  
"Think of what we could do," whispered Seungcheol as he linked their fingers. "Together."  
  
_Unlimited. Together, we're unlimited._  
  
"Together, we'll be the greatest team there's ever been." There was a hint of desperation in his voice. He held Jeonghan's hand tighter and moved closer; he needed to feel all of that warmth before it faded away. "Dreams," he continued, "the way we planned them."  
  
"If we work in tandem," Jeonghan offered weakly.  
  
Seungcheol smiled softly. "There's no fight we can't win."  
  
They pressed into each other, more and more. In that languid kiss, they could feel time shift and slow down around them.  
  
They paused to breathe, gently pressing their foreheads together.  
  
"Just you and I," said Jeonghan.  
  
Seungcheol hummed. "Defying gravity." The cheesiest man Jeonghan had ever known, up until the end.  
  
_They’ll never bring us down._ Jeonghan remembered the exact day Seungcheol told him that. He remembered how he was held so gently, like a child’s most precious porcelain doll. Amnesia seemed like the best escape for him now.  
  
They were silent for several minutes, Seungcheol tenderly rubbing Jeonghan’s thumb.  
  
"Well? Are you coming?"  
  
Jeonghan stared, lips forming a thin line. Seungcheol’s face dropped, then he closed his eyes, a single tear running down his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
The airport was slow and quiet today. Seungcheol had always known when to schedule the best flights.  
  
He walked towards the immigration area with Jeonghan trotting along behind. Their feet stopped before the line.  
  
There were thirty minutes before his flight. Jeonghan stared at his feet. "I hope you’re happy," he said, cracking voice betraying his stoic expression, "now that you’re choosing this." Seungcheol gave him a weak smile. "You too."  
  
"I hope it brings you bliss."  
  
_I really hope you get it, and you don’t live to regret it._  
  
Seungcheol gave him one last look before turning around and walking away. Jeonghan wanted to stab his own chest.  
  
_I hope you’re happy in the end._  
  
"I hope you’re happy." Jeonghan ground his teeth at the bitter words. "My friend."

 

  
_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky._  
_As someone told me lately:_

_"Everyone deserves the chance to fly."_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is such a super weird concept ahhh huhuh :( :( :( :( sorry you guys might think it's lame n weird


End file.
